


True Blood Drabble Thing

by lornrocks



Category: Fandom: Heroes
Genre: Drabble, Gayness, M/M, Slash, True Blood References, heyooo, homoeroticsubtextahoy, oh yeah, petlar, pylar, to that scene with sam and bill, trueblood - Freeform, you know the one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lornrocks/pseuds/lornrocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on my favorite scene with Bill and Sam from True Blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Blood Drabble Thing

Sylar, or Gabriel- he's not sure who he is now, found it extremely boring to hide out doing absolutely nothing. After Claire's jump he basically ran away from Peter and the Carnival and everything else and ended up renting an apartment under an assumed name with money he got from pawning some cheap jewelry he turned to gold. And since then, he's sat and read books and moped.

He's neatly writing the number three into a box on a sudoku puzzle from the newspaper when he hears a knock on the door.

"Yeah?" he calls, unable to find out who's behind the door.

"It's Peter, I need your help."

Quicker than he wants to admit, he's up and opening the door.

"How did you find me?" Gabriel asks, studying Peter's beat up form. He looks a little worse for wear and his shirt is practically hanging off his body it's so torn up.

"I don't know, it's like...I can feel you. Because I've been in your head, you know?" Peter shrugs and Gabriel seems to accept this conclusion. He opens the door wider, but Peter stands there, unsure.

"Come in," he offers, and Peter follows him into the shabby one room apartment, turning to shut the door behind him.

They stand there awkwardly for a minute before Peter bites his lip and looks thoughtfully up at the other man.

"Can I use your shower?" he asks, and Gabriel looks towards the tiny bathroom.

"Of course. There are towels in the cupboard, if you need them."

They stare at each other for a moment before Peter tugs his raggedy shirt off.

"Do you have another shirt I can borrow?" he asks, and Gabriel glances around the room. He hasn't done laundry in a while and he doesn't really have a lot of clothes, either. His hands go to the buttons of his shirt.

"I don't really have much, but if you want this one you can have it." He pulls it off but doesn't offer it to Peter, instead opting to stand there.

"Nice," Peter muses, almost to himself, eying Gabriel's chest, and Gabriel flushes as he murmurs a thank you back.

Peter makes to walk to the bathroom, bringing him closer towards Gabriel, before he stops and looks up under his eyelashes at the taller man.

"I'll take that shower now...that is, unless you want to join me?"

Gabriel has no idea how to handle this offer, but instead, rubs a hand through his hair before nodding slowly.

"I think I would," he replies, and Peter takes another step forward until their chests are centimeters from each other.

"Good, we're going to have some fun." He bites his lip again, looking up at his friend with smoldering eyes. "I hope your water is very _hard_."

A loud, insistent noise threatens Gabriel's attention and he turns to look, but Peter is quick to reprimand, "Leave it."

Gabriel nods.

"Okay."

Hesitantly, he leans in, face inches from Peter's, bringing his lips down to the other man's level, when suddenly, the noise from before gets louder and Gabriel's eyes open with a shot.

He frowns when he realizes he was dreaming and slams his down on the offending source of the sound (his alarm clock).

With some abject horror he realizes the dream had quite an effect on him and he makes a mental note to take a long, cold shower. He didn't care about Peter like _that_...did he?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ forever ago.


End file.
